


Evergreen

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gift Fic, Heartbreak, I WROTE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO CANON IN D MY HEART IS IN PIECES, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church bells are ringing, hearts are breaking, and Levi Ackerman is shattered forever. But even if what's left of his heart is bleeding, there is always a place in there that belonged to Eren even if Eren could never be his. </p><p>Dedicated to my friend and beta/editor of my current fanfic project, Renegade: Rebel_Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebel_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/gifts).



> Dedicated to Rebel_Raven. I wish you a great semester ahead! 
> 
> And to my readers, I humbly present to you this Ereri one shot. I hope that somehow, I was able to tug on your heartstrings and stir emotions in your dead hearts which Isayama killed in Ch. 77 of the manga.
> 
> This story is originally supposed to be for Jearmin, but since Raven has a severe case of Levi infestation in her kokoro, I made some adjustments. 
> 
> FUN FACT: This story is inspired by an old McDonald's commercial in my country :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to the wonderfully sadistic Hajime Isayama who is the reason I inclide squad Levi in my prayers whenever a new chapter is nearing its release. This story is unbeta'ed so please, excuse my errors as English isn't my first language.

 

St. Maria’s Basilica was a beautiful landmark in the middle of Shiganshina with it’s gothic style spires and baroque walls. The angels and maiden saints on the edges of the balconies gazed upon the people who arrived for today’s joyous occasion of the joining of two hearts in holy matrimony.

“Are you ready?” Erwin asked Levi as he reached down to straighten the shorter man’s silk black necktie which stood out in sharp contrast against his crisp white dress shirt.

“Tch.” Levi softly smacked away Erwin’s hand as the taller man smiled subtly. “I can do it myself. You should be more worried about your own eyebrows, they’re shitty.”

“You’re awfully talkative today, Levi.” Erwin smoothed the lapels of his own navy suit.

With that, Levi fell into a familiar quiet as he and Erwin walked up the marble steps of the basilica. The two of them passed through the iron gates decorated with wreaths of white flowers and they made their way to the huge double doors of the church.

“We’re late.” Levi commented dryly as his dark blue eyes quickly glanced at his best friend.

“No,” His companion shook his head as he walked to match Levi’s pace. The raven haired man was obviously all nerves today and it took him all of his damn energy to get out of bed that morning. But it was a big day for him.

~

_“I’m sorry!” Levi's books were knocked by the idiot who was stupid enough to run into him in the school hallway. “I didn’t meant to! I’m late!”_

_“Then you should have woken up earlier, you shitty brat.” Levi replied without looking at first as he gathered his books. Seriously, why are fresh meat so dumb? They’re rude, they don’t know half the shit they were saying, and they think they’ll fit in by acting all cool._

_“I’m sorry,” The underclassman replied hastily. His hands nervously scrambled on the wooden floor while he helped Levi gather his things. “I’m Eren, by the way. Eren Jeager.”_

_“Reckless and rude.” Levi muttered with a roll of his eyes as he stuffed his books into his school bag. But when he looked up, he found himself being sucked into deep emerald pools. Those green eyes bore into his soul and Levi found it hard to look away._

_The brunette who owned them looked down on one of Levi’s test papers which he held in his hand. He handed it back to the stunned Junior who took it wordlessly, still staring._

_“Levi Ackerman?” Eren asked with a smile. “So, you’re my upperclassman, then?”_

_Levi nodded and found the strength to look way before he says something regrettable to hide his own embarrassment. This kid was awfully cute._

_“You’re awfully short.” Eren teased lightly and Levi felt a vein throb in his temple out of sheer irritation._

_“You have a death wish, don’t you? ” His voice was sour at the grinning green eyed boy._

_“Nah,” Eren shrugged in a carefree manner. And when he grinned, the smile held no motive of trying to piss Levi off. Eren really was sincere; “I hope we become friends.” he bowed his head slightly in respect to his senior. “Thanks for the awesome welcome. Half the people here are fucking boring.”_

_“Language.” Levi warned but he relaxed._

_“Sorry.” The younger laughed and the lovely sound made Levi’s heart skip for some reason. “Want to hang out during lunch?”_

_“Yeah,” Levi was in no way a social butterfly and he only had a few friends; His best friend, Erwin, the student council president; Hanji, the biology club’s four eyed freak of nature for a club president, and Mike from the wrestling club. But Eren’s bold cheerfulness and bright green eyes had held Levi captive since that very moment. “Sure.”_

_And that fateful day marked their beautiful genesis._

~

The stained glass windows cast down colorful prisms of light on the ancient walls and polished pews of the basilica. Levi can’t believe that today was really happening for him. People were already seated on the pews and Erwin waved when he spotted one of their old high school acquaintances. A shorter blonde man with sky blue eyes stood by one of the angelic statues. He looked dapper in his light gray suit and he stood beside a taller man with handsome angular features. His brown hair was combed back over his dark brown undercut and he turned to look at the direction the blonde did. However, in Levi’s opinion, the guy Armin was with looked like a damn horse.

“Levi, Erwin!” Armin’s golden locks waved as he strode over to meet them and Armin’s companion followed. “I never thought we’d meet under these circumstances.” the taller man beside Armin cleared his throat subtly and those sky blue eyes brightened.

“Guys, I want you to meet Jean Kirschtein.” Armin motioned towards the other guy and Levi trailed his eyes up to meet with those sharp golden brown ones. “He’s my fiance. Jean, these are Levi and Erwin. They were Eren and my upperclassmen back in high school.”

Levi raised a curious brow and watched as Jean offered a hand first to Erwin who shook it, then to him. 

“Hey, man.” Jean nodded with a smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all ours.” Erwin smiled as he shook Jean’s hand. “It’s nice to know that little Armin here found someone he could settle down with.” he winked at the blushing Armin. “And used to be so sickly back in high school.”

“Erwin, I won every interstate quiz bee despite my absences, thank you very much.” Armin snorted softly at the little brag. “And don’t call me little, I'm twenty seven for crying out loud.”

“Yeah, well it’s that brain and that adorable personality that’s got me coming back for more.” Jean grinned and turned to Levi.

“Nice to meet ‘ya.” Levi nodded with a generic smile when it was his turn to shake Jean’s hand. “So, how did you meet our little ball of genius sass here?”

“Funny you should ask.” Jean laughed this time. “I actually met Armin through Eren.”

Levi froze and Jean continued; “Eren and I were roommates in college. Armin came to visit one day and bam! Guy’s got me on my damn knees.”

“You’re overreacting again, Jean.” Armin pouted but the blush was very much obvious on his creamy cheeks. While Armin excitedly blabbered about college and the wedding, Levi nervously glanced around for any signs of the green eyed brat he was madly in love with.

“I should go.” Armin winked at Levi before he whispered something to his fiance about going up at the altar for his bestman's duties. “Seriously, it’s so wonderful to see you two again.” Armin returned his attention to Levi. “This sure is a big day, huh, Levi?” a radiant smile from Eren’s best friend. “I mean, who would’ve known, right?”

A soft chuckle from Levi as he reached up to pull on his collar. It sure was getting hot and his suit was annoyingly stuffy. “Yeah. Eren’s one lucky bastard.”

“Ohoho, I saw what you did there!” Erwin’s voice was deep as he laughed and patted Levi on the back. Armin and Jean bid them goodbye for now and headed off.

After a moment of silence, Levi leaned on the thick wooden pane of the ancient double doors. He stared at the lavishly decorated altar out front and took a deep breath. In just a few moments, Eren would be standing there.

~

 _“I can’t believe you’re going to graduate in a few weeks, Levi.” Eren whispered as he and Levi swayed on the darkly lit dance floor of the school gym. The lights were muted to soft reds, pinks, blues, and purples while a sweet love song played over the speakers. It was senior prom and Levi had_ **_demanded_ ** _that Eren be his date. The then sophomore laughed at him for fifteen minutes while teasing him to quit making jokes until Levi cornered him on the lockers after he slammed both his hands to trap Eren between his body and the wall. When he made it a point to lean in and threaten to kiss Eren in front of the whole school did the brat realize that Levi wasn’t at the very least making a joke and that was how Eren agreed to be his date._

_“Yeah, well, whatever.” Levi shrugged as he slid his hand lower to rest on the small of Eren’s back before he pulled him closer. “It’s no big deal. It’s just college.”_

_“Just co--?” Eren rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No it’s not_ **_just_ ** _college, Levi. It’s gonna be that time in your life that could make or break you! It’s a big deal and it’s kind of exciting, you know?”_

_“Student loans are not exciting.” Levi commented with with his trademark sarcasm. “Now, shut up and let me hold you.” As he tugged Eren tighter against his body, Eren leaned down to rest his chin on top of Levi’s head and he shivered when Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s throat in a silent reply._

_“I’ll miss you, Levi.” Eren whispered after a while, the gentle lights that swirled around made his eyes glint whenever the light would catch them. “We’ll still see each other, right?”_

_“Yeah.” Levi closed his eyes and Eren smiled. “I’ll always visit. Visit me too, okay?”_

_“I’ll sneak out of the damn house and drive all those miles to Trost University if I have to.” Eren chuckled and this time, it was Levi’s turn to smile._

_Levi rarely smiled, but whenever he did, it was genuine. Not many thing in this world can make Levi smile, but Eren is one of them. Eren will always be one of those precious people worth living for._

_“Tell you what,” Eren suddenly lifted his head and looked at Levi with those bright emerald eyes filled with excitement. “I’ll follow you!”_

_“Huh?” What the fuck is this brat talking about, Levi wondered. But as he gazed into those green pools of Eren’s, the more he got sucked in and his heart kicked._

_“I’ll study hard and get a scholarship to Trost Uni so I can go there with you!” Eren beamed, hopeful._

_“Are you fucking serious?” Levi asked in disbelief. “You’ll really do that?”_

_“Yes! So please, wait for me, okay?” Eren nodded with glee which made Levi smile and lean in to kiss him fully on the lips._

_~_

Levi felt air constrict in his lungs and his heart kicked when Eren stepped up to wait at the altar followed by Armin. He looked so handsome; he wore a dashing tuxedo with a single white rose pinned on the breast pocket. His dark brown hair was combed back with a few strands hanging off to frame his handsome face which had matured over the years. But it was those eyes of his that were eternal like evergreens. Levi felt his heart quicken when his eyes locked with Eren’s from the distance where he stood by the entrance of the church.

Eren smiled at him and Levi felt his heart burst from within his chest.

He was so, so beautiful…

But, unfortunately deemed by fate, Eren was not _his._

~

_‘Hello? Eren?’ Levi put down the forensic book he was reading for a test he needed to study for the morning after. ‘What’s wrong? No...Wha-- No, Calm down.’_

_Levi pulled his phone away from his ear when Eren screamed into the speaker. ‘Calm down! There… breathe...yeah, that’s it, baby… breathe and then tell me what happened.’_

**‘I failed Trost U.’** _Eren had hiccupped a sob on the phone and Levi’s heart stopped beating for a millisecond._ **_‘_ I** **’m...I’m going to Stohess University instead.’**

_A hard lump had formed in Levi’s chest; Stohess U was miles away from Trost, it was basically on the other side of the damn country. A long silence passed between them and Eren yelled into the phone again;_

**‘Say something, Levi!’** Eren sobbed. **‘Please!’**

_‘That’s…’ Levi had to swallow the hard lump of disappointment that had formed in his throat. Distance didn’t matter because he and Eren will make it work or so God help Levi, he’ll stab someone with a ball point pen. ‘It’s okay, Eren. Don’t worry.’ he smiled against the receiver of the phone. ‘It’ll be alright. We’ll find a way and we’ll make it work.’ a pause. ‘I'm proud of you, brat. Congrats on getting into an ivy league school."_

_Which, in this case, so far from Levi’s reach._

**‘I love you, Levi.’**

‘I love you too, Eren.’

~ 

Levi tried to shut off the memories and he felt his chest tighten when the church organs blared into glorious life as it began to play Canon in D.

 

~

 

_The coffee shop was quiet since it wasn’t a peak hour when Levi arrived. As he looked around the barely crowded cafe, he spotted Eren waving at him from a table._

_‘Hey, brat.’ Levi smirked as he made his way to the table and leaned in  towards Eren to kiss him. Eren stilled and closed his eyes but did not respond. That was how Levi knew that something was wrong and this was not just a random invitation while Eren visited Trost. Then again, Levi might be overthinking things._

_‘How did the last semester go?’ Levi shrugged it off and sat down across Eren. He nodded a thanks when Eren slid a cup of tea across the table towards Levi. ‘Oh, thanks, brat.’_

_‘It’s okay.’ Eren leaned back and shrugged. ‘Software engineering is fucking hard and my roommate is jackass but I make it through somehow.’_

_‘I’m sure you could beat the shit out of him.’ Levi said as he held his cup by the rim and took a careful sip of the aromatic liquid. When he placed it down and looked up, he found Eren looking at him._

_‘Levi,’ Eren finally said when he broke the silence. ‘This isn’t going to work. I…’ he hesitate. ‘I hope you understand and I hope that we can still remain friends.’_

_Those words punched Levi on the gut so hard that it shook him to the very core in addition to wanting to throw up his breakfast._

_‘Of course.’ Levi managed to force out. ‘We’ve been friends since we were shitty brats, right? Nothing’s going to change that.’_

_Eren beamed and stood halfway to lean forward and throw his arms around Levi. And while Eren embraced him as thanks, Levi felt his heart break into a million pieces._

~

“We should move out of the way,” Erwin placed a firm hand on Levi’s shoulder as he led the other man on the side pews by the door when the wedding coordinator ushered in a beautiful veiled woman all dolled up in white lace and glittering pearls. Her raven hair was pinned up with numerous diamond pins and a faint blush was painted on her creamy cheeks. She held a simple bouquet of pink roses and her obsidian eyes saw nothing but her grinning groom who waited for her at the altar.

~

_Levi took the to-go baggie of his favorite puff pastry and a sleeved paper cup of earl gray tea from the woman on the counter. As usual, he had a long day at work after a new murder case came in and he had to be the guy on duty to take care of the autopsy reports. Unfortunately, Levi wasn’t the kind of guy who slept a lot in contrast with his stressful job. But stressful as it is, he liked it._

_‘Levi?’ A familiar voice. It made Levi’s whole body stop until the realization made his circuits go haywire. Even if he barely heard that voice anymore, the feelings he felt for its owner had stayed._

_He slowly turned around and his dark blue ones locked with green pools which reminded him of wet emeralds._

_“Oh my god, it is you!” Eren threw his arms around Levi who slowly slid his arm around Eren’s waist to tighten the embrace. When Eren pulled away, he looked at Levi and beamed. “It’s so good to see you! How have you been?”_

_“I’m okay.” Levi replied as he glanced at this take away food. “I get a lot of cases here and there but it’s a job I enjoy. What about you?”_

_“I’m great. I'm a video game developer for Reiss Entertainment.” Eren beamed as he let Levi go and that reopened the heart wounds Levi had cauterized over the years. “I lost your number and I couldn’t find you online,” he paused in thought. “Actually, I’ve been trying to reach you these past few weeks and you have no idea how happy I am I found you!”_

_Hope returned to revive Levi deep inside. Eren wanted to find him? Maybe now was the right time. Maybe they just didn’t work out back then and now they actually have a chance._

_“I want you to meet someone.” Eren suddenly said and what little hope that stirred within Levi died. A raven haired woman walked to stand beside Eren and Levi watched as he placed an arm around her waist. The woman was beautiful; with soft black hair, dark eyes, and lovely, calm features. She wore a dress partnered with strappy sandals, a cream colored cardigan and a red scarf which threw her pastels into sharp relief._

_“This is Mikasa,” Eren said. “My fiance.”_

_“Hello.” The woman nodded politely and she smiled. “Eren’s told me so much about you. You’re his friend from high school, right?”_

_So that was it. That was all Eren told Mikasa about; That Levi was just his friend from high school and left out the other side of the story out about their past relationship. But what was the use? He never worked out for Eren anyway._

_“Yes.” Levi managed a tiny smile and he shook Mikasa’s hand. “I’m Levi. Eren’s...friend from high school. We..., Uh, Kind of grew up together, I guess.”_

_Even if an invisible knife ravaged Levi’s heart multiple times, the feeling just wouldn’t die; They suffered, but they wouldn’t die. It was like what he felt for Eren was eternal...ever blooming like evergreens that strive even in the harshest of winters._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Levi said before he turned to Eren to ask; “So, why were you trying to reach me?”_

_“We were hoping if you would come to our wedding.” Eren offered but it was obvious that he chose his words with care. “You’re one of the longest friends I ever had, Levi. It would mean a lot to me.”_

_Mikasa then reached into her bag and pulled out a lavender and cream colored scented envelope before she handed it to Levi. “Eren told me about your best friend, ah, what’s his na--”_

_“Erwin.” Levi cut in before Mikasa even finished._

_“Yes, him.” Mikasa nodded and her raven locks waved. “It’s an RSVP for two. It would mean a lot to us if you guys can make it.”_

_Levi stared at Eren and Mikasa who stared back at him. His heart bled within him and he felt his knees buckle from the pain. He wanted to drop everything and just break down but here was not the place._

_It was all over._

_“Of course.” Levi managed a smile but his heart...his very damn soul...shattered. “We’ll be there. Congratulations.”_

 

~

 

“Levi…” Erwin’s voice sounded so far away as they sat at the farthest pew. When the song had reached a certain point, Mikasa started to walk down the aisle. “Levi!”

“What the fuck is it, eyebrow douche?” Levi demanded without looking at Erwin.

“You’re crying.”

Levi paused and reached out to touch his face with a shaky hand; His fingertips were wet and his vision was blurry.

When Mikasa reached the altar, the priest stepped up on the podium as she and Eren turned their backs on the crowd and the ceremony began.

“Whoever is against the union of these two people,” The priest said to the people in attendance. “Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

 _‘No!’_ Levi screamed mentally and he had to lace his finger together tightly to avoid raising his hand to object. Erwin felt Levi’s pain for he knew everything, but there was nothing he can do for his broken friend. Levi never should have agreed to this, but he did. And whatever his reason may be, Erwin will never know.

When no one spoke, the wedding went on.

“Do you, Eren, take Mikasa as your lawful wedded wife? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be loyal to her until death do you part?”

“I do.” Eren answered and Levi wished that he said those words to him instead. He imagined within his bleeding soul that Eren has said those to _him_.

“And do you, Mikasa,” the priest continued. “Take Eren as your lawful wedded husband? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be loyal to him until death do you part?”

“I do.” Mikasa replied and Eren smiled lovingly at her.

“I do.” Levi mouthed at the same time as Mikasa, answering as if the question was directed to him. He answered with his whole heart that would never have Eren again. He reached up and pressed his fingers against his eyes but that did not stop the tears nor did Erwin’s words did anything to heal his breaking heart.

“Levi, we should go.” Erwin nudged him but Levi shrugged it off.

“No.” Levi’s words were hushed and thick with tears. “We stay.”

“Look at you, you can’t take anymore of this!” Erwin hissed, careful to keep his voice down so the other guests wouldn’t hear. “It’s tearing you apart!”

“I said…” Levi repeated slowly, trembling. “We. Stay.”

“Why?” His best friend demanded. “Levi, please…”

Levi finally composed himself and sat up straight. “It would rude,” he said quietly. “If we left without bidding the groom and his lovely bride a polite good bye.”

“Levi…”

“You’re a lawyer. Educated and very much a gentleman,” Erwin paused as Levi trailed those wet, dark ocean blue pools to lock with his intelligent blue gaze. “And a polite one at that. You should know better.”

Erwin knew better than to argue. If Levi wanted to stay then they will stay. However, with how Levi had grown quiet and the way his body shook as he tried to contain his misery, Erwin knew Levi wouldn’t last long.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

At that, Levi squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head so that he only saw his fists on his lap whenever he made the mistake to open them his eyes.

Finally, an applause erupted within the church and that was how Levi knew that the ceremony had been sealed with a kiss.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” It was the priest. “May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Eren and Mikasa Jeager.”

It was really over.

When the guests got on their feet as Eren and Mikasa went down the aisle together, Levi wiped his tears while the bride and groom made their way to the door where several of the guests had gathered, rose petals and rice in hand. 

When the newly weds had finally reached the last pew where Levi and Erwin sat, Levi got up and joined the other guests, making sure that he looked presentable and that he was at the very front. 

“Oh, Levi…” Erwin muttered sadly as he watched the shorter man retreat from him to greet the newly wedded couple. The way Levi was so stiff, his smile generic, and the way his eyes contained nothing but an empty abyss, it was clear that he was suffering. “I’m sorry.”

The very moment Eren passed by the door with Mikasa, Levi’s eyes locked with those green ones. Eren looked at him and mouthed; ‘Thank you.’ 

Levi threw the rose petals he kept in his suit pocket the moment the other guests did and the petals cascaded down the couple. It was heartbreaking and beautiful but deep inside, Levi knew that no matter how much he tried, there would always be a place in his heart that had Eren’s name carved into it by the lost love they once had.

Their eyes locked once again; blue and green pools stared into each other’s souls for the last time and in that very moment, Levi knew that it was good bye.

However, he believed that the love he has for Eren will always be there and would always be a part of him. It would would always be eternal like the color of Eren’s eyes…

Like evergreens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri is my second ship next to Jearmin, but my heart fucking hurt while writing this. And to make things worse, I was listening to Canon in D the whole time. I'm dead inside; my heart is breaking for Levi. 
> 
> I hope that you liked this little one shot! I hope to create more for you guys and our wonderfully twisted fandom (Thanks, Isayama)


End file.
